<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rana z milosti by Izvin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24984124">Rana z milosti</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izvin/pseuds/Izvin'>Izvin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Discworld - Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Book: Night Watch (Discworld), Cruel Mercy, Cunning, Desperate, Dirty job, Fire-poker, Gen, Police Brutality, Resemblance to family, Unmentionables, Youth, fight, revolutionary, sword - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Čeština</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:14:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24984124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izvin/pseuds/Izvin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeden z důvodů, proč se Mirko Kabátník zapojil do revoluce.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rana z milosti</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Skupinka neměla co ztratit a vzdorovala. Mirek zahlédl děvče - uzlíček nervů s očima polekaného zvířete, vlhkýma tvářema a pohrabáčem. Přehmátl svůj obušek, sevření volnější a nejistější. Věděl, že se bude zoufale bránit, protože ona věděla, kam ji odvedou a že odsud se nevrací nikdo.</p>
<p>Udeřil ne zrovna nejrychleji a obušek se setkal s pohrabáčem a vylítl mu z ruky. To už šel do podřepu, aby se vyhnul přicházející ráně, po které by počítal své zuby na dláždění. Vytáhl krátký meč, nic jiného teď konec konců po ruce neměl a zaútočil znovu. Druhé třísknutí a krok vzad, pak zvuk čepele pronikající do lidského těla a utnutý křik. Dobrá čistá rána. Jestli ne přímo do srdce tak dost blízko, aby to trvalo krátce. Když sklouzla z meče do rudnoucí blátivé kaluže, její oči byly již zcela prázdné.</p>
<p>„Kabátníku, měl jsi ji zneškodnit, ne zabít. Nepojmenovatelní se nepotěší, až poznají, co se stalo.“</p>
<p>Dál hleděl na tělo u svých nohou. Mohlo jí být patnáct. Jako jeho sestře. Měla i podobné vlasy.</p>
<p>„Překousnou to. V hlášení budou srozumněni, že při vzpírání se připravila člena hlídky o obušek a ohrožovala jeho život.“</p>
<p>Upřel pohled na Srazila a snad byl chladnější, než zamýšlel, protože muž před ním zjihl.</p>
<p>„Zaskočila mě. Viděl jste to, seržante.“</p>
<p>Seržant oči raději odvrátil směrem k mrtvé.</p>
<p>„Ano, ano... Příště si ale dejte pozor, svobodníku. Tohle se nemůže opakovat.“</p>
<p>„Ja vím. Provedu, pane.“</p>
<p>Zbytek sténajících lidí naložili do antonu a odevzdali Speciálům. Policejní hodina, potíže a nic, čím by šlo Noční hlídku uplatit, ta cháska to měla spočítané. Stěží nevinní, to bylo v Ankh-Morporku tak vzácné jak vlkodlak ve stříbrném dolu. Ale výslech v té boudě u Kotevního řetězu nezasluhovali. Ani horké kakao na strážnici u Melasového dolu nemohlo zahnat odpornou pachuť v Mirkových ústech. Tu zažene až revoluce.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>